Take Your Kid To Work Day
by nerdy demons
Summary: House's niece is introduced to everyone and goes to clinic duty, much sarcasm ensues, some HouseCameron in later chaps. rated T for some language... sequel here.
1. Chapter 1

Take Your Kid To Work Day Introductions and First Impressions 

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic and I'm pretty new to this so bare with me. If you like the story tell me, if not tell me what I should change.

I do not own any part of "House" or its characters

They trudged into the hospital with their clothed freshly damp from the falling rain; she walked a few feet behind him. Most people gave them a second glance as if decided that something was off today, they were used to seeing Dr. Gregory House enter alone.

"Hurry up will you! If anyone sees a girl trailing behind me they'll think I think you're my slave or something!"

"Oh boo hoo, since when do you care about what any one else thinks? Especially what they think about_ you_!"

"I don't, I'm just afraid they'll want me to share my slave! Have you do their paperwork or filing or answer their mail!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm here for school. To write an essay, for the whole take your kid to work day thing. I'm not here to be your little helper monkey, doing your evil biddings and dirty work. You ha-"

"Your still doing my taxes though…right?" House said interrupting his niece with a grin.

Just as they reached the elevator and before Greg House's niece, Angela, could respond Dr. Cuddy cut them off.

"Angela, I just wanted to let you know that I've spoken with the clinic patients and the staff and you should have no problems today! As long as you behave the hospital is yours to roam."

"Why does she get to roam!" House whined thumping his cane to punctuate the word 'roam'.

"Oh… because I trust her! God only knows what you would get into if I left you to aimlessly wander these halls unsupervised!"

"Ouch my feelings!" yelped House while clutching his chest and leaning against the wall.

"Ok…well Angie if you have any problems or if any of the _other_ staff is bothering you, you know where to find me." Lisa cuddy gave House another pitiful glare and turned on her heel to once more retreat back to her office. At least he wasn't barking she thought.

"Ya think you can stop being so melodramatic for a minute and get on the elevator?" Angie asked hands on her hips already waiting inside the elevator. House replied with a rather chipper 'Yep' and hobbled on.

In the Conference room across from House's office, around the table sat Wilson, Cameron, Chase and Foreman.

"So none of you have ever met her?" Wilson asked sounding rather surprised at the silence.

"I have. It was just before House hired Foreman and while Cameron was on vacation for a few days," explained Chase

"So…what's she like?" asked Foreman very curious as to what the rest of the House family was like.

"Come on guys she's his niece, a teenage girl who's coming here to visit her uncle and work on a paper for school, her being here is no big deal"

"No! It is a big deal! She's a House; among other things she may be able to help us understand the twisted human that is Gregory House. Of all people Cameron I'd think you'd want to get to know him better!"

"Yes, but not by interrogating his niece, Foreman!"

The Houses stealthily entered the doorway: Greg in a white t-shirt and tan blazer with dark jeans and Angie in faded blue jeans, a black halter top and an unzipped green hooded sweater.

Spotting the Houses still standing at the edge of the room a small grin crept across Cameron's face, Wilson made a failed attempt at changing the subject, chase looked amused at Foreman whose back faced the couple and was oblivious to their presence.

"…Not interrogate…talk to, persuade. I mean if she isn't defensive or crazed like her uncle. On the other hand, you know what they say about apples falling not too far from the tree. She's probably just as rude and callous as he is."

"A-hem, back here smart guy" House spoke up loudly in order to get Foreman's attention, then sat at the head of the table close to the coffee-maker and across from Wilson.

"New guy's not too quick-witted is he?" Angie smirked from her spot leaning by the doorframe.

"Hey Angie"

"Hey Jimmy!"

Angie seated herself in the only chair left, with Foreman next to her to her right, directly across from Cameron and Wilson to her left at the end of the table.

She turned to look Eric Foreman in the eyes and introduce herself "Hi, Angela House, the defensive, crazed, rude, callous niece. And you?"

"Dr. Eric Foreman the…neurologist"

"Alright Doc, great first impression by the way" said Angie nudging his shoulder with her own.

Now sitting perfectly straight and sitting forward with a blank expression on her face she asked "And you'd be Dr. Allison Cameron" Although it came out sounding more like a statement then a question, Cameron replied simply "Yes".

Bored of the small talk House piped up "Oh goody, we all have names and now we know each other's. Now tell me why there's no coffee in front of me!"

Both Allison and Angela rolled their eyes and rose to the occasion, and when both girls realized what the other had done they both opened their mouths to speak, but Angie was too quick for her.

"Why don't you just sit down deary? I've been doing this for a lot longer than you."

"Oooh I feel so special, just everyone wants to pour Greg's coffee today!"

At the last comment Angie clunked the back of House's head with his red mug before filling it and setting it in front of him.

"Oww! Your mean. Ya know I have no idea how she became this way! Her mother was an angel." Shrieked House like a pouting child

"Yeah I know I'm the devil in disguise. So while I'm here and willing to pour do I have any takers?"

Other than Wilson and House everyone looked rather surprised at her offer of kindness. Greg was more likely to overdose on pain meds than offer coffee to another being without getting something in return. The doctors soon came out of the daze after they realized caffeine was on the line and quickly after Angie had delivered three more mugs.

"Ok kid, I think it's time we left these bums to work" House said on his way out of the room.

"And leave this wild bunch?" asked Angie not sounding disappointed at all.

"Yes well if we don't leave now Cuddy'll be at my ass about setting a bad example for the impressionable youth"

"At your ass…sounds kind of kinky." Angie said suppressing a laugh on her way to the elevator behind her uncle

"Oh I wish"

TBC 


	2. Smartass and the Pharmacist

Take Your Kid To Work Day 

**Smartass and the Pharmacist**

**Author's note: **I'll keep updating as long as you keep showin' me you like the story!

I do not own any part of 'House' or its characters

Gregory and Angela House stepped out of the elevator and walked off towards the clinic in a comfortable silence, with drugs and electronics to entertain themselves in the coming hours. Greg House broke the silence with a clinic duty pep talk for his niece.

"Before we go save the lives of the lowly sick people I need to know that you remember what I told you about clinic behavior, just so no one gets sued or beaten…so, what did I tell you?"

"Ummm…I know this one…oh! Canes are for walking not wacking."

"And…"

"And…uh…not to play with the syringes."

"Yes! We wouldn't want another situation like what happened last time, would we?"

"Hey! I told you that was an accident, c'mon give me a little credit here!"

"Fine, just make sure it doesn't happen again. And you just remember I'm in charge here, not Cuddy, what I say goes!"

"Aye, Aye uncle boss man. Golly you must feel so very powerful ordering around kids."

House grabbed the first file he saw and playfully smacked Angie on the side of the head.

"Oh your just lucky I like you, if you hit anyone else they would file a complaint. Huh…and you have the nerve to call me mean." Angie mumbled almost sounding serious.

House smiled and opened the file, "Dover, Ilene! Your with me in exam room one."

Greg, followed by Angie and Ilene, strolled into the exam room and took a seat next to the counter, Angela pulled up a stool and Ilene sat on the exam table.

"So Mrs. Dover it says here that you have been suffering from chest pains and slight difficulty breathing." Stated House getting down to business.

"Yes, it feels as if I'm being choked, it feels…it feels like my chest is being compressed."

House nodded knowingly and did the doctorly thing and checked her heart with his trusty stethoscope and again nodded.

"Ok Ilene the ol' ticker seems to be in fine working order, but I'm going to need you to remove your shirt."

Ilene Dover sighed, looked upset over the inconvenience, but obeyed. Off came her dainty blue blouse to reveal a lacey black bra. House's gaze fell to the woman's under garment and shook his head slightly. Seeing her uncle's unusual reaction to the woman's bra and knowing right where this was going, Angie shuffled through the contents of the rooms drawers until she came to what she was looking for. Angela handed House a long tape measure with a grin, who then wrapped it around his patient's chest and once again shook his head.

"Huh! Way off!" House said while tossing the tape measure back to Angie.

"What! …What is it, is something wrong?" Ilene pleaded sounding quite worried.

"Uh huh, pretty undies, but next time get the right size! You see Mrs. Dover the reason you've been experiencing chest pains is that your bra is too tight. If when wearing a looser bra you still feel that your chest is being compressed come back for another visit."

"Uh, alright, yes, thank you" Ilene Dover put on a grateful smile and walked out feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

Angie closed the door behind the first patient of the day and turned to Greg and rolled her eyes. Greg pops a few Vicodin and smirks, "Another satisfied customer."

"Yeah I can really see why you complain about this job so much, looking at boobs is exhausting."

"Yes it's a very grueling task, but in order to make my fellow man, or woman, more comfortable than I would be willing to look at dozens, no_ hundreds_, of boobs."

"Oh my! How noble of you!" Angie stated, faking all the admiration she could.

"Of course, all in a day's work, now lets see how long we can avoid work without Cuddy taking notice."

"You sure? There may be more boobs out there."

"I'll risk it, in here I have an ipod, gameboy, pills and a helper monkey!"

"Well mister I'd hate to be the rain on your on your cute little parade here, but your not touchin' _my_ ipod and you only have two pills left."

"About the ipod I was gunna say 'please'! And since my helper monkey is just so helpful I thought you'd like to fill me up while I try to kill the big bad monkey!" House said giddily then pulled out his gameboy and a prescription, and handed the latter to his niece.

"That last sentence was so very wrong. Alright, plenty of Vicodin coming up…master!" Angela folded her arms before her and bowed her head, "I Dream of Jeannie" style.

Angela stalked out of the room, not feeling upset, but feeling like Ilene did when she had to strip, inconvenienced. Oh boy! A trip to the pharmacy, that's just what I wanted! And to make matters worse there was a line up, and the person ahead of Angie was Dr. Allison Cameron. Angie feeling that she should make her presence known, she called out to the doctor.

"Hey, lady!"

Cameron whirled around startled by the girl's shout, "Hi Angela, House getting you to fill his prescription?"

"Uh huh, he claims I'm his niece but I'm really just his drug dealer. And please just call me "Angie'. What should I call you?"

"Well…you've met Dr. Chase, What do you call him?"

"Oh you don't want me to call you what I call him! Is Cameron fine with you? Its what Greg calls you."

After a little laugh she responded, "yeah, Cameron's fine…oh I'm next…nice talking to you."

"Alright…you too." Angie managed to say, people never told her it was nice speaking with her. Cameron took the meds she received and smiled goodbye, which Angie acknowledged with a little wave. She stepped up to the counter and slapped down the prescription signed by Dr. James Wilson.

"Fill me up Scotty."

TBC


	3. Poor Baby

Take Your Kid To Work Day Poor Baby 

**Authors Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! When I first started I wasn't sure if I'd get to chapter three, but I've had a lot of weird ideas so I'm going to keep going until I hit writer's block or until you stop reviewing, whichever comes first.

I don't own 'House' or any of its characters

(Or Scotty from star trek)

She stepped up to the counter and slapped down the prescription signed by Dr. James Wilson.

"Fill me up Scotty."

"Alright it'll just be a few minutes"

"Ok, but I'd hurry if I were you Greg gets pretty bitchy when he's off his meds."

"Greg House, Dr. Gregory House?"

"Yes...well what does the prescription say, mister pharmacist."

"Ok I'm hurrying!"

"Yeah… I knew his name alone could strike fear in the hearts of people everywhere, but really, this is just ridiculous."

In no time at all Angela was skipping off to exam room one with an unopened bottle of Vicodin and some skittles. Back in the room Greg was playing his gameboy with the sound off in order to not attract so much attention to himself. He thought his masterful hiding scheme was ruined when he heard a knock at the door. He pulled the door open, grabbed Angie by the collar of her sweater and snatched her inside without saying a word.

"Crazy, old man!" Angie shrieked adjusting her crumpled sweater.

"Uh huh, never hear d that one before", House grunted waving off his niece's cry, still enthralled in his game, "I gotta beat this monkey! He really has it coming to him; he kidnapped my monkey girlfriend!"

"Oh my, how terrible! Well, speaking of girlfriends, I caught up with yours at the pharmacy."

House looked up briefly, mildly interested, "You ran into Stacey?"

"No, the girl who you don't know is your girlfriend yet, and I didn't run into her it was more like I walked up to her…in line." She replied slowly staring down at her ipod.

"You mean Cameron? What did she want at the pharmacy?"

"Yeah, Cameron, and I don't know want she wanted. Probably something to do with pharmaceuticals."

House said nothing and returned to the big bad monkey. In the time she returned to the exam room and the time Cuddy caught them, Angela had covered the area of Greg's pants next to his thigh in band-aids, sorted her skittles into colors, mixed them up again, sorted them into colors, ate them, and listened to eleven tracks on her. House had beaten the big bad monkey, peeled off the band-aids on his leg, recovered his monkey girlfriend, and had a few Vicodin. When she, noticed the waiting room population wasn't decreasing, Cuddy stormed the exam room.

"House!" She yelled in fury.

"Cuddy!" He screamed back, very amused.

"So you brought your niece here, to what, show her how productive and professional you are? Cuddy was not very amused; she dropped a thin file on his lap, and pointed an accusing finger in his face, "Work."

"But…"

"No buts House!

This was too good for Angie to pass up, "No butts…so no prostate exams? …Damn!" she snapped her fingers at the last word.

"Oh god! Why would you want me to perform a prostate exam?"

"For the funny pictures…duh!" Angie had to ensure her future, and blackmail had a better success rate than bribery.

Dr. Cuddy shook her head and left with a single thought lingering in her head, _this is going to be a long day_.

"So what did you get?"

He opened the file and got what he thought he would get, the beginning of a headache. He shrugged it off, nothing drugs and sarcasm can't fix later on, "A very concerned mommy."

House stepped out of the room leaving Angela for a moment, to gather his next patient as much as he knew he wanted to avoid her.

"Sally Richards and her dear offspring, exam room one."

Sally, little baby Gretchen and the good doctor entered the room, and the second everyone else was seated and settled Ms. Richards burst.

"You've got to help me! My girl, my baby girl is ill, terribly ill! She has a high fever, a running nose, and a harsh cough. PLEASE!" the mom rapidly screeched.

Angela was rather stunned, she had heard a lot about the 'very concerned mommy' before but this was surprising. "Wow…that was quite loud."

The frantic mom began to pant and House was worried she may pass out, "Look, Sally, everything will be fine just sit and breathe." He calmly reassured her, setting a hand on her shoulder. Sally lowered herself onto the table and slowly inhaled and exhaled.

House studied Gretchen, who was lying still in her mother's arms, and checked her temperature.

"Mrs. Richards, I believe your girl has an incurable illness, but it is treatable."

"What-what is it? Tell me!"

"The common cold." He smiled and handed her a prescription.

She sighed and grinned, thankfully took the prescription and left leaving Gregory and Angela.

"Skittles were a stupid idea…I'm hungry!" Angie pouted to no one in particular.

"Yeah", House scoffed, "Your really whiny too."

"Oh you know you love me! And you know your hungry too, so lets get us fed!"

"Yes m'am."

The two made their way to the fairly crowded cafeteria, gathered some lunch and took a seat. And when the Houses were sitting down to eat, across the room the three ducklings and Wilson were finishing their lunch.

"I don't get it." Chase said simply looking at the odd couple across the room.

"Get what?" asked Wilson looking up from his tray.

" The way he is with her, he's different."

"Well that's because he actually likes _her_."

"Yeah riiight! House likes no one."

"No really," Wilson protested trying to get his point across, "He loves her, they think alike and she reminds him of his sister, he cared a lot about her."

Something about this caught Cameron's attention and confused her. "Wait, cared? As in past tens-"

She was cut off by Angie, "Hey party people, how's the hospital been treatin' you today?"

"Oh fine, and you? How do you like the hospital life?"

"I like hospitals just fine, it's being in them that I hate."

"When were you ever a patient in a hospital?"

"A few years ago…our car had a bit of…an accident." Angela replied sheepishly, staring down, suddenly becoming fascinated with her big black boots.

"Yeah that's it blame the _car_!" came her uncle's voice from behind her.

"Well who am I to blame then?" she snapped back frustrated.

"Blame the fuc-" House couldn't finish his angry rant before Angela slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Now now Gregory, lets not get all worked up!" Angie said finally pulling her hand away satisfied he wouldn't finish.

"Blame the fucking drunk trucker! Your lucky to be alive!" House screamed in a rage. The entire room turned to look at him, giving the two of them their undivided attention.

Never being the one to enjoy the center staged Angie sighed exasperated, "Oh lord. So much for subtle." She said finally taking a seat, next to Wilson.


	4. Stuck in Reverse

Take Your Kid To Work Day  
**Stuck in Reverse**

**Author's Note: **Right sorry about the end of the last chapter it took a differant turn. I promise #5 will be funnier! Please please review, I feel so sad when no one reviews. lol

"Blame the fucking drunk trucker! Your lucky to be alive!" House screamed in a rage. The entire room turned to look at him, giving the two of them their undivided attention.

Never being the one to enjoy the center stage Angie sighed exasperated, "Oh lord. So much for subtle." She said finally taking a seat, next to Wilson. Chase had flinched slightly, as if he felt her pain.

"Huh, you sure know how to draw attention to yourself." House just glared down at Wilson, and Angela gave him a friendly slap on the arm before calming herself to talk to House.

"Greg, why don't you just sit?"

Cameron and Chase scooted over across the table a bit to give him some more space; he pulled up a chair next to Cameron and across from his niece. Angie looked like she could've cried but had a little half-smile on now, so all was well.

She spoke up softly, but bluntly, "The other guy died instantly and my mom died a day later in hospital, I had a lot of bruises and broken things but no permanent damage…physically."

"I'm sorry" Cameron said sympathetically, House bowed his head a bit and Angela nodded crossing her arms.

"Umm…about before…I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so, loud." House added looking up at Angie with a slightly bashful expression that she'd never seen before.

She began to laugh and continued to laugh; she simply couldn't stop. She laughed herself silly, and she laughed so hard she fell to the floor. Feet still entangled with the back of her chair, she clutched her stomach as she laughed and held it for dear life as if her insides would come tumbling out if she let go. This laughter wasn't contagious, but the sight of this girl was hilarious. Everyone at the table began to laugh and giggle; except House who just grinned raised his eyebrows and stared at the poor girl. Without warning she just stopped dead, not another giggle escaped the girl. She settled her self and sat down again.

Genuinely concerned Foreman asked, "Are you Alright?"

"Uh huh…that was weird…it was fun."

"Yeah…weird, we thought so, everyone started staring at you again"

"Well…Jimmy, what can I say, the people loves me. I'm entertaining, I know how to cause a scene."

"No arguments here!" Chase sputtered.

Angela sat up and smiled a big smile feeling quite proud of herself; these bored stiff square docs probably haven't seen so much excitement in ages.

"So how did you guys fair in the clinic? We got a baby with a cold and a lady that didn't know her bra size."

"I got a case of pneumonia, a twisted knee and the flu." Cameron responded, then finished her lunch and bused her tray.

"Cool, sounds like a bucket of fun, we gotsta go 'General Hospital' is on in ten!" Greg called back to the four, on his way to the elevator, dragging Angie along.

Standing in front of the elevator doors waiting for them to open, House stood rather impatiently, fidgeting with his cane.

"You didn't want to stay and talk with them?"

"Hmmm…no I'd rather watch the fake doctors on TV, that and bother you." He said winking mischievously.

The light dinged on and the doors opened, "Oh joy!"

Angela and Gregory House were about to see the metal doors slide completely shut before them, but a shoe stopped them and caused the doors to open once again revealing Chase and Cameron. Catching their breath from running in order to catch up to house, Cameron finally managed to gasp out their reason for stopping their ride.

"Cuddy…told us we might have…a case."

"And you _ran_ to tell him this, why?"

"Its important!" Chase blurted out sounding kind of offended.

"Yes, of course", House stated, patted Chase on the head, and continued, "Either get in or go away."

They exchanged glances, but without exchanging a word agreed to get on. The doors shut all the way this time and the elevator, moved up. The elevator steadily rose than jerked and stopped, nothing happened, no lights, no noise and the doors were very still. Everything and everyone was still and silent.

"Uh-oh"

TBC

A/N: Hehe, you see what I did there, you see that! I trapped 'em in an elevator! Ok you promise to review for me and I promise some elevator shenanigans! oh btw I updated my profile page.


	5. Slight Setbacks

Take Your Kid To Work Day 

I do not own 'House' or any of is characters; I do own the character Angela.

They exchanged glances, but without exchanging a word agreed to get on. The doors shut all the way this time and the elevator, moved up. The elevator steadily rose than jerked and stopped, nothing happened, no lights, no noise and the doors were very still. Everything and everyone was still and silent.

"Uh-oh"

"Yeah, more like big-fat-stuck-in-a-metal-box-with-two-lunatics Uh-Oh!" Chase snapped back at Cameron regarding her simple 'uh-oh'.

"Sheesh and _you_ said _I_ was melodramatic!" House cried already annoyed at being here with these people, he looked down at Angela seeing her pressing the buttons repeatedly to no success.

"I'm not a lunatic…and besides, as a doctor you should know that the crazies are genetic." Angie called back to Chase quietly, she doubted anyone heard her; she was too preoccupied with the buttons. She pressed and cursed, pressed and cursed, the buttons neither lit up nor made that funny dinging sound they usually did.

"No one has a cell phone or anything?" Angie asked much louder this time, so everyone could hear. The elevator's silence answered her question. " Swell!"

"Ok kiddies here's how it breaks down: no one has a reason to look for us, and anyone wanting to use this elevator will either use a different one, or take the scenic route with the stairs."

Being the eternal optimist Cameron tried to debate House, "No-no, someone will-"

"No, someone won't! We can't do anything from in here, and no one's going to do anything out there." House patiently told everyone, jabbing a finger towards the door the signal just where 'out there' was. "We'll probably be in here for at least a few hours."

"I have to pee." Angie whined smiling in the corner, with flawless timing as usual.

About twenty minutes passed and the little group had migrated to the floor. Angie sat cross-legged on the left side of the doors in the corner, Cameron also cross-legged sat on the right side of the doors in the corner, Chase sat with his legs together, knees pointing up, and House sat uneasy. House sat with his bad leg perfectly straight and propped up with his crumpled up blazer and his other leg bent towards him. He leaned back and relaxed, waiting for the pills to take affect.

"Angela, could I ask you a question?"

"You probably could, you just did."

"Well…if your mother is House's sister, than wouldn't your last name be whatever your father's last name is, and not 'House'."

"You'd think so, Bob, wouldn't you," Angie sighed, "but no, you see my parents divorce was finalized a month before I was born and my mom switched back to her maiden name, and I'm now a 'House', neat huh?"

"Sure…so, your mom is…but your dad's fine…"

"Yes Bob, mommy is dead and daddy is fit as a whistle…however fit whistles are…just how fit _is_ a whistle anyway?" Angie said trying to help clarify things for Chase, just to confuse herself in the process.

"Ok than why are you here? Why aren't you at work with your father instead of your uncle?"

All eyes were on Angie for the third time that day and she could do nothing but glare at Chase and give him the if-you-don't-shut-it-now-your-getting-a-boot-in-the-balls look she had perfected over the years. Chase didn't quite pick up on this and looked like he was still anxiously expecting an answer.

"My-my dad's work doesn't allow…visitors."

"Oh, I see." Chase said dropping the subject, but still not really seeing it for what it was.

The wee little elevator room was filled with tension, and Cameron decided that since the room was already tense she might as well get her question out now. The question had plagued her mind since she had met Angela House this morning.

"House", her voice timidly addressed the man across from her, on the left side of the doors, "why didn't you take Angie? Why didn't you take Angie with you to the monster truck thing?"

"She wouldn't have wanted to come." He stated fairly, not lecturing her about her feelings or commenting about how she was still thinking about him.

"Monster trucks are stupid!" Angela bitterly exclaimed, "They're big and smelly and dumb and attract big, smelly, dumb people that slosh their beer about and scream at the glorified collisions before them like the Neanderthals they are!"

"Ok so now you see what I mean, she never would has enjoyed herself and would have made it difficult for me to, with her incessant ranting and her dumb dad on my case."

"Dumb dad?" Chase questioned, intrigued, Angela had been rather vague about her father before, but she was the one to answer.

She giggled a bit before her answer came out, "My dad _hates_ Greg!"

"Says I'm a bad influence." Greg admitted shyly, which is normally something he hides well, upon the rare occasion that he _is_ shy.

Cameron and Chase let out a few snickers.

"Why in the world would he think you'd be a bad influence, House?" Chase said between bits of laughter.

"I'm not sure, he's paranoid, he thinks he's just looking out for her best interests but in a nutshell the guy's a basketcase."

"Ok all this talk about me and my family is so very boring…let's play 'I spy'!"

Fifteen minutes after a rather short run of 'I spy' Chase drifted off to sleep, curled up in his corner; and five minutes after that another idea came to the group.

"Okay we need to do something, we're going to go insane with cabin fever in here." Cameron pleaded.

"Yeah cabin fever, elevator style! You'd think being stuck in a confined space with nothing but ourselves would be exciting, but apparently even my imagination has its limits…that's depressing." Angela sighed and sunk a little lower in her seated position.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Cameron offered, much to the surprise of the other two.

"Hunny, we're trapped in an elevator with a sleeping Australian and a drugged up cripple, how much daring are you planning to accomplish?"

"Ok ok, just truths then."

"And you people don't plan on asking my opinion in all of this, this pathetic game you plan on including me in? This is stupid your all in on this, your going to trick me into telling you my bank numbers or vault combinations or my secret double chocolate brownie recipe!"

"That's it Sherlock, you caught us. Now play or else!"

"Or what you'll tell on me?"

"Oh, jeez you two! Get a room! Its not pulling teeth, you ask each other questions and in turn you get the truth." Angie yelled, they were potentially destroying fun for her; this game had a lot of potential indeed.

TBC

Author's Note: Okay here you go! I hope I answered some questions about Angie you may have had; I think I'll try to start the HouseCameron I promised next chapter. You NEED to REVIEW! Give me some ideas for "truth" and I'll see if I can add them into the story! Thanks a lot for the reviews I have received, and please keep it up! Luv, Lola


	6. Odd Facts and Mice

Odd Facts and Mice

**Cavechick:** I've fixed everything in the beginning of this chapter, and I'll watch out for that later too. Thanks a lot! Ha I'm sure you'll get enough of this eventually, but for now I don't plan on stopping, I have some great ideas for chapter seven. Oh and if you even think about coming at me with pudding, I shall get you with my cheese! Hehe showed you!

**house-of-insanity: **At the risk of sounding nerdy your confidence really helps me write and feel confident in myself to do so. Wow I'm a dork. And I agree, I kind of think House and Cameron would be a bit weird, but Stacey is married and it would be much weirder with Cuddy, in my opinion.

**Randa05**: Yeah lighten the drama, that or make it much worse! Either way Angela is going to sing next chapter, so you're all definitely in for a laugh!

I do not own 'House' or any of these characters, other than Angela.

I do not own the 'Life is like a box of chocolates…' saying from Forest Gump.

"Hunny, we're trapped in an elevator with a sleeping Australian and a drugged up cripple, how much daring are you planning to accomplish?" Angie said, like she was talking to a child.

"Ok ok, just truths then." Decided Cameron.

"And you people don't plan on asking my opinion in all of this, this pathetic game you plan on including me in? This is stupid, your all in on this, your going to trick me into telling you my bank numbers or vault combinations or my secret double chocolate brownie recipe!" House called out to the girls sounding very cranky, so naturally, when he was through complaining, he swallowed two Vicodin.

"That's it Sherlock, you caught us. Now play or else!" Cameron stated firmly.

"Or what, you'll tell on me?" Greg said mocking Cameron happily.

"Oh, jeez you two! Get a room! Its not pulling teeth, you ask each other questions and in turn you get the truth." Angie yelled, they were potentially destroying fun for her; this game had a lot of potential indeed.

"Truth, I like the sound of that." House grinned rubbing his hands together maniacally.

"You certainly don't like the alternative." Cameron smiled towards him.

No one spoke, as if in those brief few seconds they for got how. Nobody knew just what to say now and how to begin. Their conversations began in the end of their other conversations and to just come up with a question in which you demanded the truth was harder than it seemed. No one wanted to waste a turn in this game, they could ask anything their imaginations conjured up and receive nothing but the truth. They started slow with simple, easy questions and worked up to things you couldn't bare think about yourself let alone ask someone else.

"Ok fine…maybe it's a _bit_ like pulling teeth, I'll go then. Cameron, what's your middle name?" Angie asked sounding so very bored.

"Megan. What's yours?" Cameron asked back, in a much lighter mood now.

"Janelle. Now Gregory, just what are your vault combinations?" Angela Janelle questioned her uncle, with a fake-stern glare.

"In the interest of honesty, I have no vaults or any vault for that matter. Alright Angela, why were you in detention last month?" Greg was now very glad he decided to participate.

"Uh…well, I was in the office waiting for the secretary to show up, and do her secretarial duties and take my dentist's note, but no one was there. No one, not in the main office, principals office, it was the middle of third period and no one was around. So…I was bored, and wanted to have a little fun, so I snuck into the principal's office, got my ipod and began to blare ''Paint it, Black' over the school's intercom system. The entire population of the school was annoyed, and Mr. Cooper was mad, he gave me detention for a week."

Cameron and House just stared for a while then broke out into laughter. They appeared to be too busy laughing to notice Angela had removed her left boot and tossed it up in the air. She passed it to her right hand, closed her left eye, stuck her tongue out in the corner of her mouth a little bit and fired.

"Aaahh! AAAHH! Stop the mice…the…the mice!" Robert Chase screamed as the big black boot connected with his chest, dragging him back to reality.

"No mice here Bob, but its very nice of you to join us. We're playing truth and its my turn, so what's your middle name?"

"Huh? What? Huh? Jacob, my middle name is Jacob." Said Chase fully awake now, but still very groggy.

"Ok Jake, your turn, ask someone something." Angela prodded urging him to participate too.

"Fine, Angie, tell me something about your mother."

"Alright, my mom sometimes used to say that life was like a box of chocolates: its all good and sweet at first, but eventually everything turns to crap in the end." Angela told everyone trying to hold back a chuckle. "Goody it's my turn, tell me Cameron why do you like my uncle?"

Cameron coughed back, not believing what she was asked, "I've already told him that."

"I know that, you told him and he told me, but I need to hear this myself."

"I like how he does things because they're right, and he-" Cameron began to explain nervously.

Angela was upset, she was messing up her question, that wasn't very nice, "No! No-no not what he does, things about him, why you like him more than a colleague, why _him_ and… not Bob, for example."

"Umm…he's kind and sweet, without trying to be, he's loyal and determined and he's very smart and funny and unpredictable." She answered smiling inwardly, trying to look anywhere but at House. "He's _House_, he's hard to explain."

"Alright…I was just wondering." Angie said quietly, looking ready to fall asleep.

"Hey! Hey, if I don't get to sleep neither do you!" Chase yelled tossing Angie's boot into her lap.

"Oh right, I threw that at you! That was awesome! Huh, no wonder my foot was cold. Ok, now Cameron it's your turn."

Cameron, very relieved that her little confession was over, set out to embarrass someone else, "Ok, you sa-".

Cameron couldn't finish; the elevator jerked roughly interrupting her, and stealing everyone's attention. It jerked again and dropped harshly; Chase let out a yelp, Cameron let out a little whimper, Greg reached for Angie's elbow in his left hand and his cane in the other and Angela was silent. The elevator stopped and the doors glided open with a ding to show Cuddy, Foreman and two middle-aged men in blue uniforms.

A/N: If you guys think this is a cliffhanger, really sorry! Next chapter may be delayed, but it will be up in a few days, depending on reviews. Luv, Lola


	7. Driven Reality

I do not own 'House' or any of its characters.

I do not own the 'Ghostbusters'.

I do not own the song 'Seasons in the Sun'.

Cameron, very relieved that her little confession was over, set out to embarrass someone else, "Ok, you sa-".

Cameron couldn't finish; the elevator jerked roughly interrupting her, and stealing everyone's attention. It jerked again and dropped harshly; Chase let out a yelp, Cameron let out a little whimper, Greg reached for Angie's elbow in his left hand and his cane in the other and Angela was silent. The elevator stopped and the doors glided open with a ding to show Cuddy, Foreman and two middle-aged men in blue uniforms.

"About bloody time!" Chase squealed from his corner of the newly grounded elevator, scrambling to his feet, to escape the people of the elevator.

"Alright m'am, we're going to have to keep the elevator on the main level until we're sure that all the problems are fixed" One of the uniformed men, whose nametag indicated that he was named Dave, informed Cuddy receiving a nod in return.

Taking one good look at the uniformed men's unique blue uniforms Angela frowned and turned to Cuddy asking, "You called the 'Ghostbusters'?"

"I couldn't find the four of you anywhere and was receiving complaints that one of the elevators wasn't working, so I put two and two together and called maintenance." Dr. Cuddy answered.

"It took you an hour and a half to put two and two together?" House questioned getting up off the floor with the aid of his trusty cane and trusty niece.

Angie leaned against the back wall hopping on one foot, shoving the other in her boot, only falling over once. She strolled out of the elevator after her uncle, but turned to walk down the opposite end of the hall.

"You saved me Lisa Cuddy, you're my hero!" screamed Angie towards to woman's general direction, now slowly walking backwards. Cuddy just shook her head.

"I'll meet you upstairs in my office, I'm going to take one of the elevators that isn't haunted!" House hollered to Angie from his end of the hallway, gladly noticing a bewildered expression on Dave's co-worker's face once he said the word 'haunted'. "Betcha wish you _were_ the 'Ghostbusters' now, huh." He said in his normal, mocking tone.

Angela now slightly jogging down the hall stopped at the bathroom door and rushed into the first unoccupied stall she saw. After all was done she skipped out of the lady's room, not knowing she was being followed.

"We had joy! We had fun! We had sickies in the sun!" Angela sang softly in a funny singsong voice.

"Sickies? I believe the politically correct term is 'patients'," Wilson stated from behind the girl.

"Oh Jimmy. It's not that 'sickies' is politically incorrect, it's just frowned upon…I think."

"I see", Wilson said with a laugh, "well, I've got to go now, cancer waits for no man, but you'll say goodbye if I don't see you later?"

"Of course. I need to go now too, Greg waits for no girl."

House sat in the chair behind his desk and Angela sat in the lounge chair across from him. They had been tossing a tennis ball silently for several minutes; Greg chose now to break the silence.

"Why did you ask her why she liked me?" He throws the ball to Angie.

"I wanted to know for myself, hear it from her, why? Are you mad that I asked?" She throws the ball to Greg.

"No, not mad. I just don't under stand why you care, it's our business how we feel about each other." He throws the ball to Angie.

"I know that, and you aren't usually the one to need a hand in the right direction, but in this case you need a giant shove. You tell her that you don't like her when it's so blatantly obvious that you do have feelings her." She throws the ball to Greg.

"What gives you this very amusing idea that I _obviously_ have feelings for Cameron?" He throws the ball to Angie.

"Well, the most obvious of obvious reasons being that you begged her to come back to work, on your date you gave her a corsage and that you took her to the monster truck show." She throws the ball to Greg.

"I asked her back to work because she's a great doctor and she was the only one I could take to the monster truck show." He threw the ball to Angie.

"If it was a matter of needing a great doctor you would have hired the Jewish chick and she may have been the only one you could've taken, but you did enjoy yourself, didn't you?" She threw the ball at Greg.

"Yes." He waited a few seconds, "What do you think of her?" He waited a few more seconds before throwing the ball back to Angela.

"She almost reminds me of mom, my mom. She's very driven, she sees what she wants and goes for it, she doesn't back down. She's selfless and compassionate, and she likes you." She tossed the ball to House.

He caught it in his left hand and set it down on his desk. He got up from the chair and stalked out of the room as quick as a crippled man could go. He needed to do this, finally, he needed to see her, he was driven.

A/N: Hehe cliffhanger! I'm sorry I wouldn't normally stop here but I have a wicked headache! Next chapter: House and Cameron confront each other and Angie eats animal crackers. Review and I'll type faster. Luv, Lola


	8. Mad Mad Monkeys

He caught it in his left hand and set it down on his desk. He got up from the chair and stalked out of the room as quick as a crippled man could go. He needed to do this, finally, he needed to see her, he was driven.

"Hey! HEY! God, everyone leaves me…butthead." Angie muttered angrily and did what most teenagers did when they were upset and angry, she began listening to very loud music.

Greg House looked over the hospital, hoping to find just who he was looking for. He did, he found Allison Cameron signing off on some paper work at the front desk. He approached her nervously, not believing for a second that he was about to do what he came there to do.

"Cameron?" He started, just wanting her to turn around and look at him.

"Yes, House, what do you need?" Cameron said softly, the only thing she could think about just then was what she had said about him on the elevator.

"…Yes." He said simply.

"Yes? What do you mean yes?"

"Yes…I like you."

"What?" She begged in a complete state of shock, she had lightly braced herself against the front desk.

Angela was seated at the head of the table in the conference room, listening to 'Not if you were the last junkie on Earth' by the Dandy Warhols, very very loud. In front of her was a mug of water and a spilled box of animal crackers. She examined each cracker carefully then set it to the side. Just as she was giving a monkey cracker the evil eye, Chase and Foreman walked in and sat on either side of her. Noticing her headphones they didn't bother saying a word to her. Chase tried to reach for a giraffe, but Angie slapped his hand away. Feeling up to talking she turned off the music and removed her headphones.

"Where'd you two come from?" Angie asked, wondering where the two of them had run off to after everyone had gotten off the elevator.

"We were in the oncology unit, just checking up on the patient." Foreman answered nicely, eyeing a hippo cracker.

"So, they were diagnosed with cancer then." Angela said, pulling the hippo closer to herself.

"Yes, Wilson's with him right now, explaining the procedures and possible outcomes." Foreman replied.

"Oh, alright then…want my monkeys?"

"Please don't make me say this again, it was hard enough the first time." House said trying to reason with the woman.

"What! You're saying it's hard to like me?" Cameron sputtered; she was feeling far too many emotions at once.

"No! No, It was hard to tell you how I felt because at first I wasn't completely sure and I was nervous and…look can we just go talk about this somewhere a little less public?"

She smiled half-heartedly and left the busy hospital area for a small deserted corner of the cafeteria; House following close behind. She wanted all her ducks in a perfect straight row; she wanted to be sure of what was happening.

"So you like me? And your sure this is how you feel, your sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah, I think…I think that before I was worried about what might happen, this is unpredictable, but I want to try."

"Why don't you like the monkeys?" Chase asked looking nervously down at his small pile of monkey animal crackers.

"Monkeys are evil." Angela answered seriously, "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil, eat no evil."

"I suppose that's a good policy." Forman said polishing off the last few crumbs of his monkey crackers.

Chase just shrugged and ate the crackers he was given. The animal crackers were all gone, Chase was leaning back in his chair with a crossword puzzle, Foreman was reading a medical journal he had brought from home and Angie had fallen asleep in her chair with Oasis playing loudly in her ears.

"Ok…so where do we go from here?" Allison Cameron asked, a bit giddy now.

"Umm… dinner?"

"I think I'd like that, but what will you do with Angela?"

"Ok here's the plan, on our way to the restaurant you open the door and I'll kick her out and then-"

"Very funny House, I think-"

"Greg" He insisted happily grinning now, walking back to the hospital area.

"Ok fine, I'll call you Greg if you call me Allison." She said with a great smile.

"Deal." He told her offering her his hand, but instead of shaking it she took it and dropped it to her side, his fingers linked with her own. They walked hand in hand, receiving many stares from everyone they passed, back to his office.

They entered his office and walked towards the conference room, finally dropping each other's hands. Cameron stood in the doorway and House approached his niece. Chase and Foreman looked up from their respective books and watched House attempt to wake a sleeping bear.

H grasped her shoulders and spoke to her, "Angela, come on Angela we're leaving now you need to wake up.

"Hhmmm…" she moaned, turning her head to the other side.

He turned of the music, and removed the headphones and began to poke her in the side with his cane. She wiggled about in her chair trying to get out of reach of the cane, but lost her balance and fell to the floor flat on her butt. She stood and gave her bottom a little rub.

"Ow…you're mean." Angie growled at her uncle, glaring at his eyes.

"Absolutely, so you ready to go?"

"No!" she muttered fiercely, marching past Greg and Alison down the hall.

A/N: No cliffhanger! Ok next chapter will be shorter, goodbye to Wilson and Cuddy, talk about their date. So review and tell me what I should include and whether or not I should continue, because I'm considering a sequel. Everything depends on reviews and feedback! Luv, Lola


	9. Afterthoughts

"No!" she muttered fiercely, marching past Greg and Alison down the hall. Brushing past a startled Wilson, Angela angrily walked far from the office. Wilson walked steadily straight there with a confused look on his face, like he was clearly missing something.

"Well, she doesn't seem too happy. What did you do?" Wilson said upon entering House's office.

"Nothing! Well, I woke her up, but that's no big deal, if that's all she shouldn't be _that_ mad." House explained, sitting back in the chair behind his desk.

"Well, did you say something to upset her?" Wilson offered seeming concerned.

"No! Get off my case about this will you? She's probably just menstrual or something." House said firmly, waving off his friend. _Damn he got annoying sometimes, you try controlling and predicting a teenage girl!_

Around the conference table, Cameron took the seat Angela had previously been occupying. She remembered that back on the elevator she never got to finish her turn, and that wasn't very fair.

"Chase?" she called out to get his attention; it worked, he put down the crossword and pen and looked up at her.

"Ok, you said 'stop the mice' when you woke up on the elevator, care to explain?"

Robert Chase hesitated slightly before giving a shaky answer, "Nope. We're not on the elevator anymore, we're not playing truth, so I'm not answering that!"

Cameron just slumped back and pouted a bit. Chase and Wilson decided to leave; they left down opposite ends of the hallway. When they exited no one bothered to ask any questions, after all a doctor's work is never done.

It had been raining on and off all day, but right now it was dripping lightly in random spots. She zipped up her sweater all the way; she despised being cold. She crossed her arms on the ledge of the building and leaned forward. She loved it up here, it was quiet, the air was fresh and she was alone. She just really wanted to be still and think. She was peacefully thinking and resting before, but being stabbed by a crazy man's cane ruined that. Things that she had said and heard today brought back memories that she had tried hard to forget.

"I thought I might find you here." He said approaching her, leaning against the edge of the rooftop next to her.

"Yeah? Where's Greg?" She replied uninterested, her voice was flat and monotone.

"Back in his office, just waiting for you to come back."

"Yeah, my being here must be a big inconvenience for him, I mean, my god, he never got to watch 'General Hospital' and now he has to wait for me." All this time her voice never changed and she never looked towards him, but by his voice she could who she was speaking to.

"He really does care about you."

"Yes, I know that. I'm not avoiding him; I'm avoiding everything. It's quite complicated I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

"I think I would, I know how it feels."

"Yeah? How's that? Fill me in on your infinite wisdom."

"Your mother's dead, your father's distant and even when you're surrounded by people you can't help but feel some what lonely and detached."

Angela shuddered and she wasn't sure if it was the harsh cold or the harsh truth. "Yeah I-I guess, I really don't like to think about it. It's really easy to just avoid these things, pretend everything is simply peachy keen… Did you cry at your mom's funeral?"

Chase was caught off guard and had no idea how to answer. "Uh, no, but I suppose afterwards I-I-"

"I didn't, I never did. Not when the truck was coming at us, not in the ambulance, not in the hospital bed, not when I found out that she had died, not at the funeral, not for a long time. I don't think I believed that it really happened, she was always there and then she just wasn't."

"I know, I don't like to think about it either. It's not fair and it's hard to deal with."

She sighed and stood up straight, turning to Chase, "Thanks. Thanks for listening to me. Call your daddy, who knows maybe he'll breakdown and tell you." She turned her gaze back to the horizon for a few minutes and walked away from him. He said nothing, looking confused and unsure, but decided to follow her advice later that night.

"Hey mister, a little birdie told me you were sitting here waiting." Angie said standing in the doorway of his office, feeling a lot less tired of everything.

"Was it an Australian birdie or a dull little birdie?" House inquired, subtly trying to figure out who had convinced her to come out of hiding.

"Chase. So do you want to leave or stay here?"

"Oh, I'm getting out of here. Bye kiddies." House said nodding towards Foreman and Cameron, unable to stop the grin coming across his face as he saw Cameron's smile.

"Yeah yeah loverboy, let's just get to the car, shall we?" Angela said frustrated, but still mildly amused with the look on her uncle's face, tugging on the sleeve of his blazer.

They had finally gotten to the car and where driving to Greg's house. Angela's father had to see a client a few towns over, so he wouldn't be home for another day, his work was always important. Her step-mom was visiting her parents in Canada. So Angela was sleeping on her uncle's couch. Her dad was reluctant in letting her stay over, but Greg was the only one available to watch her and he hated the idea of his daughter home alone over night. Angie hated the idea that her father was so paranoid.

"So Gregory, you realize your true feelings, talk to her for several minutes and now you're in love." Angela said speaking in a sarcastic fake-dreamy voice.

"Funny! We're not in love we've decided to give it a chance, go on a date, we're going to dinner."

"And at this dinner you don't plan on any bitter lecture or overreacting about how nice her shoes are?"

"No, I think I actually want this one to work out."

"Oh god, you're so happy…it's frightening." She said laughing

A/N: I guess I'll leave it there! You review and tell me want kinds of things you want to see in the sequel! Remember guys no reviews, no sequel at all! I need to know that you've liked this before I start another one! Luv, Lola


	10. Pizzas

**Author's Note:** I was bored. So ladies and gentlemen, and anyone else it may concern, I decided to write an encore chapter for TYKTWD! I really have no idea what this will include, but I hope you like whatever it turns out to be!

"And at this dinner you don't plan on any bitter lecture or overreacting about how nice her shoes are?"

"No, I think I actually want this one to work out."

"Oh god, you're so happy…it's frightening." She said laughing

"And it's frightening that that's all it takes to frighten you."

"Ah yes, but keep in mind I can look a spider right in the eye without flinching."

"I'm very proud of you, I'm sure many girls your age would cower in fear of a spider, but you, _you_ would stand up to such a spider."

"Well…it would be more like I was stomping up to the spider, but yes I am extremely brave. And I'm very proud of you too."

"…Why's that?" He turned to her briefly while stopping at a red light.

"Other than the completely obvious, I'm proud because we really accomplished a lot today, we touched people's lived, saved people and learned bob's middle name, I'm proud of us."

"Right, of course, we're the man."

"…And of course the fact that you've finally gotten over yourself and your issues and have asked someone out on an actual date…"

"What do you-" House jerked his head towards his niece out of surprise from her comment.

"Sweet Jesus! Keep your eyes on the road jackass…it's not like I told you I was pregnant or joining clown college or something" Angie used her left hand and pushed his face from her own and towards the car's windshield. "Dude, you're the dumbest smart person I know." Angie laughed at him.

"…Did you just say 'dude'?" He was in a slight state of disbelief.

"Duh, dude. Are we there yet?" She shifted in her seat.

"Almost, and if you repeat that same question I'll take the cushions off the couch."

"That's just cruel, but sadly not unusual for you." Angie frowned and sat quietly for the rest of the ride to her uncle's home. And eventually they were there, they both got out of the car and Angela yawned.

"Okay kid, get your junk out of the trunk, than you can come in the house and fix up the couch to sleep on." House carried in his little bag in which he brings back and forth to work important things like his GameBoy.

"Fine, I'll put my junk in your junk infested house, you junkie." She pulled out from the trunk of the car a quilt, pillow and purse with an mp3 player, incase her uncle's music got annoying. She marched over and entered the house, then unceremoniously dropped everything she had been carrying onto the couch.

"Hey, don't take it out on the couch, he doesn't deserve that. You want pizza? I could get us pizza." House called out from his room.

"Yeah." Angie yelled back as she started to unfold her blanket.

Angela sat down on the couch, glanced around the room and had an epiphany, "Your house is boring."

"I'm glad you think so. So what do you want to do before the pizza comes?"

"There is nothing to do. Your house is boring. Pay attention"

"You'd think I'd be offended by someone saying my house is boring compared to a hospital elevator." He sat down next to her on a chair by the couch.

"Yes, you'd think so, wouldn't you…so…why do you like her?" Angie asked nonchalantly, examining in close detail the hideous state of her cuticles.

He tipped his head to the side in concentration, "She has pretty hair."

"Well that's clearly going to lead to a long lasting relation ship. You like her hair. Is there anything you'd like to add, or are you simply planning on reaping the benefits of being seen with such a nice head of hair?"

"Well, why does anyone like her? She's smart, she's nice, a little too nice at times, but I've forgiven her, for now. She kind of lacks a sense of humor, but I think I'll rub off on her." House had rested his cane on the coffee table and leaned back comfortably in the armchair, while Angie leaned forward slightly.

Angie chose to ignore the obvious joke, "Even the dullest people, after spending too much time with you, can develop a sense of sarcasm."

"You being a perfect example." He smirked.

"I was never dull, I'm exciting in my own way. Well…at least you've found someone that likes you. As I'm sure you've noticed, it'll be a long time before you have your own fan club, not many people like you."

"Wilson…my mommy…and you, you like me." House gloated, sounding very proud of the three people that he could come up with.

"…Not really."

"What do you mean?" House frowned and looked at Angela.

"Sometimes even I don't like you, I love you, sure, and I'm quite fond of you, but you can just drive a person insane sometimes."

"What can I say…it's a _gift_." House grinned smugly and got up and headed to his CD collection.

"I hope you kept the receipt…how long did they say the pizza would be? I think my stomach is trying to eat itself." She characteristically rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, hang in there, I'm sure you'll make it, I believe in you. And the guy on the phone said it would be about half an hour, but when I said I was a drug dealer he said that he would see what he could do to hurry it up."

"Do you think he realizes 'drug dealer' is a crazy person's way of saying 'man who gives prescriptions'?"

"I doubt it…I think he was a little too intoxicated at the time to be realizing anything." He said, while glancing back at her every now and then as he casually leafing through his CDs.

"Hopefully he was sober enough to realize that we wanted pizza and not…whatever he thought you meant by the word 'pizza'." She adjusted the earphones and began listening to music as soon as she saw her uncle was about to put on one of his CDs.

House placed a CD in the player and stood by patiently awaiting the music to start. Angela rolled her eyes and turned up the volume a little on her mp3 player, she stopped the second she realized what her uncle was listening to. The Who's My Generation, exactly what she had been listening to. She shook her head and turned her music off.

**A/N: **Well…I _hope_ you liked it. If you haven't already, proceed to Snakes and Ladders and if you have I'm just starting chapter 14.


End file.
